Fantasy
by animelovegirl.mar
Summary: Lise (Riesz),princesa de Rolante,durante un día como cualquier otro se encontraba en el bosque entrenando,cuando de repente escucha la voz de cierta hada que había sido uno de sus cómplices en la aventura más sobresaliente en su vida. Será que volverá a ver a sus amigos una vez más? Fanfic de Secret of Mana 2 (Seiken Densetsu 3) Rango T por sí acaso :3


Prólogo

**Antes que nada, lo sé, he abandonado la página por siglos y lo siento, pero soy algo flojita y además he tenido problemas con la PC ;w; Bueno, lamento decirles que todos los fanfics que ya publiqué los cancelaré porque aun estoy haciendo algunos ajustes y eso, así que por ahora publicaré cosas más sencillas y algo más cortas como fanfics de corto plazo, One-shots, Two-shots, y quizás Song fics si me llega la inspiración. Algo más, se que de seguro nadie leerá esta historia, o no me dejaran reviews por mala o ni conozcan el juego, pero no sean malos, aunque sea un juego desconocido es muy bueno, y quisiera que al menos una personita me diera aunque sea una crítica constructiva ; _; Esto es solo el prólogo de la historia, pero al menos quiero que me escriban sobre si les gusta, si no, que podría mejorar la historia, si les va gustando, y eso… quizás así me anime a seguir mis otros fics o a publicar más seguido TwT**

**En fin, basta de rellenos y comencemos con esto de una buena vez…**

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que aparecen a continuación no son míos, son de SQUARESOFT, la historia si me pertenece ;D_

Era un día soleado y hermoso, perfecto para entrenar. Ese era el ideal de Lise, una joven rubia de ojos azules y vestuario verde con algunos adornos dorados. Una guerrera experta en el manejo de lanzas. Lise era muy linda y una chica excepcional, y con 18 años ya era una princesa muy codiciada. Sin embargo, Lise no deseaba casarse o conseguir un pretendiente, o al menos así creía ella; ella solo quería ser una figura ejemplar tanto para las amazonas como para su hermano menor, Elliot.

Debía cumplir sus deberes reales y al mismo tiempo fortalecerse para la batalla. Pero… no podía negarlo… extrañaba a sus viejos amigos, con los que había vivido una aventura inolvidable. Angela, había sido su mejor amiga, la princesa de Altena y una maga excepcional, siempre dispuesta a luchar por sus amigos y a conseguir lo que quiere, testaruda, caprichosa pero de un gran corazón, de cabellos morados adornados por su corona azul celeste, su traje rojo no "tan disimulador" como ella le decía, y siempre llevando aquél báculo con el que conjuraba sus poderes y luchaba.

Carlie, la adorable y linda Carlie de Wendel, a pesar de su estatura y actitud ella dice tener 15, ahora tendría 18 como Angela y ella misma. Carlie era una sacerdotisa muy buena que nunca dejaba de lado la diversión y a sus amigos, pero a pesar de ser hiperactiva sus objetivos siempre estaban claros. Siempre llevaba su cabello rubio suelto adornado por su peculiar gorro rojo estilo "joker". Era quien sobresalía en poderes curativos.

Duran, ese chico fuerte y siempre decidido, guerrero de Forcena, aunque a veces no era muy listo. Parece que presume a veces de sus cualidades, aunque en verdad lo hace sin darse cuenta, su objetivo, a Lise, le parecía algo codicioso puesto que deseaba volverse más fuerte, pero en realidad todo lo hace por buenas causas, en este caso era para proteger a todo el reino de Forcena incluyendo a su pequeña hermanita, Wendy. Su cabello castaño y largo podría hacerlo parecer una chica, pero al mirar su "porte" la idea se veía refutada.

Kevin, un chico medio humano y medio bestia, no era que le dijera idiota, a pesar de su actitud algo aniñada, sino que era hijo de un hombre bestia del reino de las bestias… válgase la redundancia, **(N/a: si un amigo mío lee esto, seguro se reirá e_e)** Era un chico que realmente aprecia la amistad, sabía cómo cuidar la amistad, más que cualquiera de los demás. Siempre llevaba un gorro azul encima de su cabello medio anaranjado alborotado. Sabía controlarse cuando se transformaba en bestia, aunque antes Lise dudaba de vez en cuando en su confianza, al final se dio cuenta que el chico era una muy buena persona.

Ah… y la persona que muchas veces pasaba por su cabeza… Hawk, el ladrón más sobresaliente de Navarre. No lo admitía, pero tampoco lo podía negar, Lise se había enamorado de ese chico de cabello plateado y piel morena por el sol del desierto. Un as en el manejo de cuchillos y alguien muy astuto. Con espíritu libre, un muy buen amigo, atento y muy divertido, al menos así era para Lise.

¿Qué habría pasado con todos ellos? Desde que se despidieron del hada, no se habían vuelto a ver en estos 3 años, aún deseaba volver a vivir una aventura con ellos.

-Desearía… tan solo una vez más, poder estar junto a ellos.

-_"Entonces, ¡sígueme, Lise!"_

¿Cómo? ¡Era la voz del hada! ¿Era ella de nuevo? ¿La guiaría a donde estaban ellos? ¿Otra experiencia de aventura?

-*_BOOM_*

Una explosión… ¡y había venido del castillo! Oh no… ¡Oh no, Elliot! ¡Todos estaban allí en este ataque sorpresivo! ¡Debía apresurase!...

**REVIEWS! Dejen reviews por favor ;w; por cada review que dejen ayudan a la caridad de gatitos bebés y se ganan un chocolate (ok, eso último no) ayudarían mucho, acepto criticas mientras no sean horribles :3**

**Su escritora se despide nwn7**


End file.
